


Sage Lesath Deserves All The Cakes

by Soffja



Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffja/pseuds/Soffja
Summary: Sage/reader oneshots. MC's name and gender never mentioned (so you're wellcome to insert your MC, OC, yourself or whoever you'd like to imagine)
Relationships: Sage Lesath/Reader, Sage Lesath/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. Curiousity Kills Me

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very wellcome. I'm not afraid of criticizm and fond of discussion. Also I'm extremely nervous about my English...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC wants to know more about ilephta

Oh I can imagine this scene so clearly! When Felix says he can't let Sage teach me his bad habits in magic and gives me that great book with a perfect detailed map of Astraea. I thank him and go. And I've allmost left when I finally decide to be brave. So I turn back and look at Felix for few horribly embarrassing seconds managing to word it. And Felix never rushes me though he looks intrigued.

"Is there may be also some book about... Or probably not a book but some unit, may be some topic in some encyclopedia..." I feel my face begining to burn. I wish I never started it. 

"...About?.." I hear Felix asking me softly, reassuringly. I raise my eyes at him only to find he's not smiling at all, he never ment to laugh at me. He looks rather concern in fact. "What do you want to learn about... first?" Now Felix smirks friendly. "I'm sure you have plenty of questions. I can't even imagine how very curious I'd been exploring a whole new realm!.." His smile becomes dreamy. "I guess I'd spent a year or two in a library if I'd manage to find one..." Felix cuts himself with light apologetic expression. "Feel free to ask me everything concerning books, I'll gladly help you. So what subject is it for now?"

Encouraged and cornered at the same time I finally manage to say quickly in a low voice: "Ilephta. I'd like to read about ilephta." 

I see his smirk growing wider. Felix nods knowingly. "Sure. Here you are." He leads me to a bookshelf this time and picks out several bookspines. "Well... this is probably too abstruse for the first introduction to the topic... This one is good for sure. This is way too pop but still worth a look..." 

"This one was my favourite, it has excellent illustrations." Anisa appears from behind me soft half smile on her face. The book in her hand looks rather old and it seems like somebody repaired its cover carefully. I take it greatfully and begin to thank when she hastily squeezes my hand and winks. "We won't tell him," Anisa says in a low voice, "nor I, neither Felix".


	2. A Birthday Greeting Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC tries to wish Sage a Happy Birthday

Some next messy bar, friends and strangers drinking and clamoring loudly. I try to congratulate Sage and there's too noisy in the bar and I'm interrupted for several times allready and am I red, and annoyed, and yes, hell, I feel so foolishluly, so badly shy now.  
Sage was half-listening Felix making a toaste, a lazy and a little bit tipsy grin on his face. But he switches his attention to me at once. Sage narrows his eyes trying to hear me, then shakes his head and gives me an apologetic smile. "Why don't we move somewhere... more private?"   
Throwing amused looks Sage takes my hand and leads me carefully away from the table, from Anisa laughing genuinly and drying the corners of her eyes with a handcerchief and Felix pretending to be serious, trying hard to end some funny story, giving up after all and bursting into laughter. I feel excited and nervous following Sage hand in hand.  
When we stop he faces me grinning widely: '...You were saying?' He kinda exposes himself as a birthday boy for me to congratulate him my best. His eyes bright with mischief. I start again taking an exaggerated breath and feeling my own eyes going wide and my face warming. Sage raises his eyebrows smiling. I can see the tip of his fang shining.  
But there's a new loud sound like something heavy falling down and several voices scream in surprise and a new wave of drunk laughter comes to overlap all the sounds. Sage's ears twitch, he squints one eye with annoyance. Then he looks at me softly and suddenly covers my ears with his palms so very gently, protectively. He barely touches my hair but I can feel the heat of his big warm hands. Sage lowers his head to wisper in my ear: "How 'bout we quit and hide? Somewhere we'd hear one another at least." I nod greatfully.   
We sneak outside the tavern to see it's dark allready and the moon shines bright lighting a flock of curly clouds. The door mutes the music and voices so they sound like from far away and it's even cozy somehow. The night is quiet and we seem to be alone here in shadows. I look at Sage silently, all words forgotten. His silver hair glowing backlit, his eyes dark and wide, a thin scar crossing his sharp jawline. All his features so familiar to me allready, so dear.   
I want to say it directly and simply now. Like: "Happy Birthday, Sage. It's great you exist, life would be completely dull without you. I'm glad you're here". Well, not just 'glad', oh my. I was so relieved when you decided to stay that first evening. It feels like ages ago...   
But that's nothing compared to the time I thought I could lose you. I saw you bleeding. I felt like I had that blade piercing my own heart.  
Words die in my dry throat. My dry eyes ache.

I love the way you blink pretending to be innocent and just misunderstood. The way you cut words speaking fast and kinda lazyly at the same time. The way you look at me when teasing and that other way you look being earnest. Hundred ways you smile.  
I adore your cat ears so soft and fluffy and sensitive. So eager for a right touch. So traitorous when you try to hide your emotions. I remember the first time I touched them. And the next moment we both catched the breath.  
I remember plenty of short fleeting moments we shared. Although I can't take photos here in your realm, I can see the pictures funny, and silly, and scaring, and beautiful as if those moments were captured and printed right in my mind.  
You annoyed me and pissed me off and even scared me so many times loosing your control, leting your beast side free. That fury red light making your eyes wild. I'm not afraid you can hurt me. Not any more. I just hate to see you endangered. As if your sword suddenly lost the hilt, as if it had two blades instead and you still had to keep it in your hand. When I think of your furious menacing mien with that red light in your eyes the only thing I honestly want to do is to kiss your angrily wrinkled nose.   
I treasure the moments you were sincere and told me things you used to keep secret. Your voice changes when you decide to open a little. I love the way it sounds. And that lovely blush on your face when you look at me fondly. And that heavy-lidded gaze making me breath faster.   
I'll never tell you I like your silly jokes and all that teasing. But I really do.   
I can't believe I could lose you. I can't imagine it.

I don't know for how long we stay like this staring at one another in silence. My parted lips gone completely dry. I blink. For a moment Sage is quiet and serious looking me right in the eye. Then the corners of his lips rise softly and he says in a hushed tone: "That was the most touching birthday greeting, honestly."  
I just can't help laughing. It comes out short and allmost under breath. And it's such a relief. Sage also chuckles.  
And the next moment he pulls me clother tugging my belt, grinning from ear to ear, wispering hoarsley: "Now can I unpack my present allready?.."


	3. His First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC wakes up assidentally at the dead of night after falling asleep while petting Sage's ears in the inn (at the end of Last Legacy Sage chapter 3)

I wake up at once as if somebody shook me. It's very quite now, no voices heard, no music, no steps. And it's surprisingly bright. Blinking and rubbing my eyes and fighting back a sneeze I look around to see full moon shining through a gauzy curtain. It takes only a second more to remember where I am. Sage got a room for us in the Runny Eye with a single bed. Rather wide and comfortable bed, I have to admit. I remember him laughing at my words it looked like planned this way. 'Me plannin?' He grinned rising his left brow so high it got lost under the mess of white hair.  
A later memory catches me. Those messy silken white strands. Oh, they are soft. I feel my cheeks warming fast. We were sitting on the floor against the hearth and there was more warmth coming from Sage's big body, from his broad chest exposed as always. And I was rubbing those big velvety ears vigorously and petting them softly and combing his long hair gingerly. Caressing his sensitive ears with my fingers, caressing sensitive tips of my fingers with his unbelievably soft fur. Both of us melting quietly, both of us pretending it's nothing.  
And it seems at some point I just drifted off comforted by the weight of his head on my shoulder, lulled by his gently purring. Did Sage carry me to the bed? Oh hell. I never meant for real to leave him sleeping on the floor like a dog. I was going to tell him the bed seems to be wide enough for two and I'm pretty used to sleeping in much more awkward conditions in camps and tourist shelters during numerous trips back on Earth. I feel guilty at once. I throw off the blanket and get my feet out of the bed trying to make as little noise as possible. Oh. I get it Sage took off my shoes and covered me carefully...  
The air is cool, I shiver and instinctively hug myself stepping on the wooden floor. Where's that blanket? I'm definitely not going anywhere without it. The hearth is almost fireless by now, only few crimson embers left. And there I see him in cold moonlight, curling like a big sleeping beast in a messy nest of several blankets, each one probably too small for somebody that tall and broadchested.  
Never saw his face being that peaceful and calm. That usual blank unreadable expression of his was much more sarcastic and mischievous, I can see it now in comparison. This moment Sage's face is soft in all senses. Not a slightest sign of tension. His forehead smoothed tranquilly. Deep shadows under his long lashes. He's surely not smiling, his lips are as still as all his features, but the very corners are rising softly. Sage doesn't look like he's cold or numb or uncomfortable any other way. In fact he looks very cozy. 'Like a big cat sleeping', I catch myself contemplating.  
I wish I could hug him. Just ease my hand on his side and let my mind drift off again. Isn't it natural. So simple. Just like cuddling for warmth earlier this night. Oh yes, it caused some warmth. Rising from ones chest I may say. From the very core. Warming ones pinky face. Burning ones cheeks and ears. So very very warm...   
For how long can I stand here like an idiot? Wrapped in a blanket, holding my breath, ogling sleeping Sage on the floor. It's silly. He's so cute like that. So soft and cozy. So unusually ungarded. Not looking like a mercenary allways ready for a good fight. Not like a man on a run watching his back all the time. Just a comely guy resting mindlessly. Does it mean he trusts me enough? Does it mean I'm not troubling him at least?.. I wish I knew.   
He told me for so many times now he's not safe to be around. And the truth is I do feel safe and confident while he's here. It's not that I'm going to hang on him or to hide behind his back. I just love that huge warmth coming from him. The tender warmth lighting his eyes when he grins at me. The tickling disturbing heat rising in my own chest in reply.   
Oh great! I can always tell him I got cold. Sounds pretty plausible. I just got cold in that big empty bed. This kinda was to be expected. Trying to step silently I walk around his nest of blankets and squat down. Sage is still and quiet. I lie down slowly behind his back. The rustling of my blanket sounds so damn loud. But when I stop moving there are no other sounds. And it's warm here. Really warm. I can feel him breathing steadily.  
And I can smell that spicy and smoky aroma of Sage's hair again. Exciting and cozy at the same time. I'm afraid I can get used to it. Allready getting being honest... I bury my face in his unbraided hair.  
When Sage wakes up and finds me here he'll tease me mercilessly, I know. Well, I'll tell him I got cold. Sage will probably laugh and tease me more but he won't mind for sure...   
Oh I know him. He'll ask something like "Missed me?" And damn me if I'll give him the smallest chance to see me embarrassed. I'll tell him I was looking for warmth. I needed to warm myself to be able to sleep. Pure innocence, huh.  
Sage's wide back is really warming me now, it feels hot even through all this blankets, his and mine. I shift a little trying to get clother to him. What a silly childish shyness. What the heck. When Sage asks me what I'm doing here I'll tell him I thought HE could get cold. It's pretty true. I just care ...a lot. Oh well...  
Annoyed with myself I close my eyes tightly. I dig Sage's hair slightly with my nose and stop when I touch his neck. My heart pounding seems to be the only sound in the dead of night. His skin is so warm. When Sage will ask me what the hell I'm doing here I'll think of some funny and teasing joke in reply.   
I raise one arm to rest on his side. I'm not pressing at all. And there are so many layers of fabric between us. And still I can feel that delicate warmth. Enveloping me so nicely, mildly. My hand begins to slip and I hold him just a little tighter. And then I feel it. A low rumble deep under my open palm pressed to his chest. The big sleeping cat's purring.

When I wake up again it's almost dawn and it's hot and I'm tangled in a tight embrace. I lay on my side one hand wrapped around a muscly shoulder blade other touching soft skin on a pleasantly firm pec. Thin sleepshirt the world's kindest Anisa gave me had clinged to my skin. Two warm heavy palms hold my back carefully. And is that a tail curling against my hip? I can feel tufty fur on it's end. My face hidden in the crook of Sage's neck inflames instantly.  
I wish I could see if Sage's awake. And honestly I wish I could stay like this for some time just listening and breathing and indulging the weakest part of myself. Snuggling against Sage's hot skin, feeling his pulse against my chest.   
"Morning", I hear him whisper. And though all I can see now is the whole mess of white hair, I can swear he's smiling.   
"Good morning, Sage!"   
"Not just good", he chuckles softly. "It's probably the best."   
Oh I need to see his face immediately! Sage's voice never sounded like that before. I raise my head to see him blushing brightly. Just as me.   
"Looks like I missed something interesting", Sage grins widely. Before I can reply wittily his expression changes.   
"Did you get cold all alone in that empty bed?" Look, his not teasing! Not at all. Sage's really caring.   
"I just missed you." I didn't expect it to come out like this. So simply. My face burns with embarrassment. His eyes widen. Sage looks at me seriously and... fondly? Can I describe a gaze as 'warm'?.. When he begins to speak his voice is low and husky.  
"You know... It's not that often in my age. Experiencing something for the first time."  
I raise my eyebrows in surprise. He laughs shortly, "...in bed especially!"  
I glare at him but still can't help a huge curiousity.   
"Sage... I don't get it yet. It's your first time doing... what?" Hell. I'm on fire. But look! He's also as red as a tomato. You're not that closed and cool after all, Sage. And I wish you knew just how much I like it.  
"Uh", he mumbles. "You see, usually I just sneak out before sunrise..." After a night spent together he means. Oh.  
"So here I am." Sage smiles unusually softly, shyly. "Waking up cuddling for the first time in my life."  
How can it be? What was his life like? This big boy with a bit of reputation. Did he just told me he'd never been loved?.. Never letting anybody to stay around him for long enough. Never sharing all those dangers with anybody and also never sharing all this softness and warmth. Never being treasured the way he deserves it.  
Cradled in his heavy arms I look at Sage like I've never really seen him before. I'm totally caught. I'd never say what I'm saying if I had just a little time to think about it.   
"But... Do you really mean nobody ever hugged you sleeping? Nobody enjoyes your warmth and nobody knows how safe it feels here?.."   
"You do", Sage says in that special low voice looking me right in the eye. And we both redden again in silence.   
Then he remembers something and amusement lights up his face. "Speaking of first times. Have you ever heard 'bout the callin stones?.."   
...


End file.
